hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vile's 2018 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average season that saw 13 named storms, 7 Hurricanes, and 3 Major Hurricanes form. The season officially began on June 1, 2018, and ended on November 30, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year, as shown by the formation of Subtropical Storm Alberto on May 25, the formation of which marked the fourth consecutive year in which a storm developed before the official start of the season. Despite the expected formation of an el nino by the peak, El Nino did not form until after the peak season ended. However, high amounts of dry air prevented the season from being more active. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto (SS)" From:05/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip from:15/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:TS text:"Beryl (C1)" from:06/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from:08/08/2018 till:13/08/2018 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:14/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:20/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Florence (C3)" from:25/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:31/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" barset:break from:06/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" from:09/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Isaac (C4)" from:15/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:19/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:07/10/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Kirk (C1)" from:15/10/2018 till:18/10/2018 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:"Michael (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 104. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This was the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On April 23, 2019, at the 41st annual convention of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the name Helene was retired, due to the swath of damage it caused along the east coast. The name Holly was chosen to replace it for the 2024 season.Category:VileMaster Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:El Nino years Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons